The Wandering Country
Conceptualized sometime during early 2013 as a place where all the less magical fantasy races in the /co/verse might call home and why no one can ever seem to find them. It's a pocket dimension with wandering overlap across central Europe, but GPS will always show that you're still in some known location despite the surroundings not matching up. The Boarder Getting in is the hard part. Entrances are created by the central particle the pocket dimension surrounds and moves with. It creates an entrance when a stray beam of magic hits it, then it is reflected like light hitting a disco ball, creating many or no entrances. An entrance only forms if the reflected beam hits something visible within the borders, like a tree, the ground, or even a cloud. Once an entrance forms, it will remained fixed to that position and disappear once that position is no longer within the border. Anyone outside of the country who overlaps with the spot an entrance overlaps with will be transported to that spot within the borders. Leaving is easy, just stay still long enough and the border will pass you by in a couple days at most. The border is like a curtain of aurora borealis, anyone who gets overtaken by it disappears from the perspective of anyone inside of the country. You'll then appear wherever you were before you entered unless you've been moving around. If you have been moving around, you'll appear in the spot where you would have ended up had you moved the distance you did from the place you were before entering. The land of the country is what the land it is currently overlapping would look like if it had gone untouched by civilization. Any alterations made to the land within the country are undone when that land is no longer within the borders. If the same land is overlapped again, it will be as untouched as it was the first time, giving the country an ever renewing supply of greenery. Nothing done to the land inside the country has any effect on the same land in the same spot it is overlapping outside of the country and vice versa. Inhabitants Since it's easy to leave, the people living there are nomadic. There are Dark Elves, Dwarves, and Riverfolk (humans descended from Vikings). They are known to form adventuring parties to explore the ever changing landscape. Many of the people within the country believe being overtaken by the border means death since anyone who disappears beyond it rarely comes back. Known characters who originate from here include: *D'Lahlah *DANDAR DRAGON-DRAGON OF THE DRAGON-DRAGON CLAN The Wandering City The Wandering City is the mobile capital of the Wandering Country and one of the few places with permanent residents. It usually tries to keep up with the particle so it is never at risk of leaving the country. People who live in the Wandering City are aware of the world outside of the border and generally how it works. The Creative Spirit A bar/tavern which could be anywhere that people gather at. It can exist anywhere, even in the past or future, and is pandimensional. The barmaids and owner are the only ones who can see everyone currently in the bar. If anyone goes into the backroom for too long, they might find a way to exploit the bar’s changing entrances and exits, though they will never be able to use certain ones. It has one physically set location in the Wandering City due to a loophole in the logic of the bar since the city itself is always moving. Everyone in the Wandering City wonders how that bar stays in business when it seems to have so few customers. All waitress/barmaids are the half-baked ideas that never go anywhere, the one-thread-wonders. All of them work here waiting for their big break so they can move on to bigger and better things. :>patron leaves hat behind by mistake :>barmaid picks hat up to put it in lost and found :>people see her holding the hat and start saying how awesome she is :>"I bet she's a superhero or something" :>she starts thinking her life is going somewhere :>then... :>"Um, excuse me. I left my hat here a few days ago. Did anyone hand it in?" :>back to busting tables The Wandering River The other permanent settlement of the country, which is actually a Japanese river dragon (or just a water elemental dragon) with people living on its back. :>be Japanese river dragon :>see Chinese bros all cloud hoppin and boppin :>decide, fuck it, I'm eternal :>BECOME RAINBOW :>Shit's so cash, Chinadrakes jelly of my MAJESTY OF COLORS :>prance around the world, notice I'm becoming increasingly transparent :>Search the world, arc into the north, oh shit I'm a rainbowsicle :>bump into magical portal, bunch of vikings ride out on my back, peasantry amused :>Survive the magipacolypse through dumb luck and vanity Category:Locations